The True Protectors of Reality
by Master Porky Minch
Summary: You thought that writing a story with one was big? Well, now I'm doing it with 3. Yep, that's right. So, with shadow gumball of death in the pilot's seat, and with titanking666 and I in the passenger's seat, let's see how this goes. Just so you know how this will work, gumball will upload the 1st chapter, then I, then titan, and we'll go around again.
1. Chapter 1

The True Protectors of Reality

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Shadow here. Titanking666 and his little brother (Master Porky Minch) and I decided to make an story together. Each one of us will take turns writing an chapter. So get ready for pure awesomeness that is being serve by us! Also this story is about our OC's each. Now let get started.

Standing in a dark void of nothing was an teenager. He wore a black jacket so long that it stopped right above his ankles, black cargo pants, plain white V-neck shirt, black combat boots and fingerless gloves. His hair was white like snow, left eye red like blood and right eye blue like water. He was kind of lean, but had well toned muscles, but not to much. He stood 5'19 inches tall.

'Something's wrong. This universe isn't suppose to be this dark. It's almost like something from another world has forced itself here. But what can be so powerful that it can get past my sight? Not even mother can escape my sight.' The teen though as he watched one of worlds tear itself apart.

'Whatever the thing is, it needs to go. The more it lingers, the more the balance is disrupt.' The teen though as he was about to 'jump' to that world, but someone call out his name.

"Leo!" Came a cry from a woman that appeared from behind him from an vortex, and threw his balance off as he tripped.

"What the hell mom! Can't you see I was about dimension jump! Had I made a mistake the universe could have collapse on itself!" Leo scream out as he recover from shock.

"Sorry. But I have something very important to tell you." The woman said with an sad face.

"What's wrong mother?" Leo ask worriedly. Dreading the answer, almost nothing can make Chaos sad.

"One of your children was murdered, my son." The woman, Chaos, said as she stepped back, knowing what was going to happen next.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!? WHO DARES KILL ONE OF MY CHILDREN?!" Leo roared in rage. The universe was shaking under his rage. All of the universe, in fact, was shaking .

"Leo calm down! We can find an way to find the killer and save this universe at the same time. So please, calm down before you destroy the multi-verse!" Chaos screamed out to him, trying to snap him out of his anger. Which he manage to calmed down to some degree. Enough to not destroy everything.

"This plan better be good. Or I'm going to destroy everything in that world to find the killer." Leo growl out.

"Okay. Let me cut to the point then. Get champions to protect the demigods and to find the killer of your daughter. And before you reject my idea, hear me out. Your champions will be there on your behalf and be able to find the killer without rising any suspicion. The killer will be focused on them. And you will be able to to come and go as you please without breaking your own law. The one you said you never travel to a world to fight, but only gives warnings and/or messages." Chaos explain.

Leo scratch his chin in though. On one hand, this will take too long. Not just trying to find the killer, but looking for champions. There are over billions and billions of hero's. And almost all of them are idiots! But on an other hand, he almost massacred a whole universe to find person who murder his daughter Wendy West. She had most of his features beside the eyes,which was Golden color, and was five years old. He placed a spell on her to protect her until she got her training at age eleven. Only an immortal can kill her. But which one? So with a heavy sigh, he nodded his head in agreement to the idea, much to his mother relieve.

"I'm going to go look for my said champions. This is not to be discussed and my reason for champions is because I'm bored. Nothing more. Got it?" Leo said as he open vortex. Chaos nodded her head. Leo then left to get started on an very long search.

(Time skip)

After going through twenty five million 'heroes' he made it to his next location. He look around and nodes. He was not far from this world's 'heroes' Leo sigh as he walk in the direction he knew they are at.

'This better be the one or I'm going to destroy that world to find him/her myself! Screw what mother said!' Leo though annoy.

'I hope my other children are alright. I mean Deadpool is insane. Doctor is on his tenth face. And not to mention Pinkie Pie had been made one of the bearers of them 'Element of Harmony'. Note to self: talk to Celestia about using my children to battle is an big no no. She better have an damn good reason for it. Then again, they don't know I'm their father. I made sure to find the right family to raise them and use my powers to make sure no one in there world's know that they are really my children." Leo though as he countinued walking.

He stop in a field and saw his targets was sitting in a field with an woman and seeming to enjoy an picnic of some sort. Leo smirk and said. "Bingo."


	2. Chapter 2

The True Protectors of Reality

Master Porky Minch: Ok… so, I'm at it again, helping somebody out with their story.

Lidio: Well, technically this is your story too, isn't it?

Master Porky Minch: What are you talking about?

Lidia: Well… it's just that… you know, you're a co-author of this story…

Octaiva: And you are posting the story on your account too…

Master Porky Minch: …

Lidio: So… technically this is your story too, isn't it?…

Master Porky Minch: …Just put in the disclaimer before I smack you…

Lidio: What? We're just correcting you by saying you have a main part in this too.

Master Porky Minch: Exactly... you know how I hate it when I'm wrong.

Disclaimer: You know damn well.

Notice: My chapters are going to have quite a lot of elements from the Roleplay topic I'm in. Be warned that unless you know every single thing about the Roleplaying I've been doing, there will be tons of things in my chapters you won't understand right away, so bear with me.

BEGIN!

Ah, the universe... such a huge and mysterious place...

Nobody knows exactly where and when the universe started... nor do they know where and when it will ever end...

Just the thought of it, knowing that no matter what, there was always something outside, much bigger and more fantastic than what you could ever see or imagine on this earth...

A quiet, almost lifeless place, so vast and populated by the stars and the planets, it's almost impossible to see the universe as a dead, lifeless place...

"Come on man! You're getting the crap kicked out of you in Mario Kart Wii!" a 16-year-old man with somewhat long, dirty-blonde hair said as he sat down on a couch in an underground cavern, eating Sweet n' Spicy Chili flavored Doritos.

Sitting next to him, with his eyes glued on the TV that somehow got electricity despite being underground, was a very pale 6'6" being with lustrous, purple hair that reacher his shoulders and a little past. He didn't look very strong, as he had a more slim, barely masculine build. He was wearing a black cloak over a pair of jeans, black boots, and a dark brown shirt.

There was also to be noted the cowboy hat that he wore over his head, and the blood red eyes that occasionally glowed with a lavender flame.

He growled in annoyance as he had his Wii controller connected to a steering wheel extra that came with Mario Kart Wii. He was playing the game as Bowser on Rainbow Road, and he was doing absolutely detestable, to say the very least.

He had just gotten a King Mushroom power up from one of those item crates, and began to press the down button and going very fast. However, this in turn made him lose control, and he soon went hurdling of the course.

The teenager just laughed while the man gave another annoyed growl. "Wow! How do you suck so bad at Mario Kart?! My freaking Wailord could play this game better than you!"

The purple-haired man was really tightening his grip on the wheel controller. "RM, I swear to Heaven, Hell, and everything in between, I **will** murder you if you don't shut th' Hell up." he said in an accent like he was from the wild West.

"You know you wouldn't be able to kill me." the teenager, who was referred to as RM, said as he folded his hands to the side of his head in a mocking matter. "I'm way too lovable."

"No, you're not!" the purple-haired man snapped and looked over at him. "You're nothing but a pretentious idiot who thinks he has every right to bother me! If you don't keep your mouth shut this instant, I swear to whatever god you have, I will-"

"Bullet Bill." RM warned as he gestured his head to the screen. Sure enough, when the man looked back, the last person who was behind him, Dry Bones, ran into Bowser as a Bullet Bill, which in turn sent him tumbling to the left and hurdling off the course again.

"God damn it!" he shouted as he was so close to hurl the controller across the cavern.

"So what did we learn here? Keep your eyes on the Rainbow Road." RM said.

The man slowly turned his head towards him and glared at him. "..." Without warning, he smacked the bag of Doritos out of his hands and sent them back to a ladder that led up to the surface. "Hey! I was eating those!" RM responded as he got up and began running for the bag.

While RM was getting his food, the man had finished the race, and was not happy with the result at all. He had gotten in 12th place, which was last place in the game. RM walked back with the chips, chuckling. "Wow. One of the easiest games out there, and you absolutely screw it up."

"Oh, shut up, you Pokemon-hugging freak." the man said unceremoniously. "It's your fault for distracting me anyway."

"Woah woah woah, slow down there, partner." RM said in an exaggerated texan accent as a way to mock how the man talked. "It ain't my fault y'all suck so bad at this game. Why, I'd win this faster than Chuck Norris could toss a man to th' moon."

Now the man was really getting irritated with RM. "Oh, you think you're so good? You know what, why don't you try this, and we'll see how you like it."

RM gave a shrug and picked up the controller. "Alright, now you're going to see how a truly skilled gamer does this."

"I bet you don't even get past the 1st lap..."

Remington, deciding that he would enjoy mocking RM for sucking so bad, went into a different room to find a camera that he could record the whole thing on. It was the room he slept in. It didn't have a bed, but instead had a small area covered in a blanket with a pillow on top that he rested on every night.

He had spent a couple minutes searching for it before he found it hidden under his pillow. He picked it up and began heading back out, but stopped when he looked at 2 photos he had hanging on the wall.

One was of him and his little sister, who was known as Seph Aidoneus, the princess of the Underworld and queen of Asgard. He smiled at the photo, but frowned as he remembered her being both the princess of a place and a queen in another... it made him wonder if the whole reason she married that ale drinking idiot, Thor, was just so she could rule 2 places at once... ah well. She just had all the luck in the universe, he guessed.

The other one was a photo that brought a couple more memories in his head. It was him and his best friend, Black Death. Specifically, it was a photo of him running from Black Death. He didn't exactly remember what he did that day to piss Black Death off... it had been quite a long time, and his memory had become rather rusty as time went on.

He gave a faint smile and got out of the room. When he got out, he was not at all happy with what he saw. RM was sitting on the couch, the wheel sat next to him, and he had a smile on his face. "Eh? Look at this!" RM said in a gloating matter. "Look at this!" he repeated.

The man looked at the TV and was absolutely enraged. "You got 1st place?! How?! How did you get 1st place on Rainbow Road?!"

"I told you, it's because I don't totally suck at this game." RM said. "I was just under the impression that you didn't want to see me do this and show you up."

The man's right eye was twitching. His hands were closed in fists and shaking. "Well, I gotta go now, my girlfriend Nao is probably worried sick about me." RM said. "Tell Sephy I said hi, could you purple-head?" He then smirked as he carried his bag of chips with him and exited the cavern.

The man, absolutely angered, just wordlessly turned the Wii and the TV off, and sat on the couch with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. He was so mad he wanted to break something...

"You know..." a sudden voice that sounded like it'd come from the Devil himself rang out through the cavern, which made him forget all his anger, and convert it to surprise and a bit of fear. "If you were at all intelligent with the time you have, you'd probably put down the video games for one day to continue on with your training of the gift I gave you, no?"

The man opened his eyes, and sure enough, he was no longer in his underground cavern he called a home. He was now in a realm that was nothing but darkness, the only thing he could see was a red swirling gas that surrounded the entire place. It was a place that almost anyone else would drop dead just by the mere sight of it.

In front of him was a being made of the red gas in some kind of amorphous, jelly like form. It could only be described as some sort of humanoid with eyes that were completely pitch black, save for the iris, which glowed a dangerous red. The presence itself could only be described as all the evil that was ever done in the universe, all the evil that is happening now, and all the evil that could possibly ever happen in the future, being bundled into that one presence... and that was exactly what the being was.

The man could only stare at the being's eyes, his voice was now somewhat fearful. "L... Lord Giygas..."

The formless being looked at him and responded in his satanic voice, which was more than deserving to be feared. The voice was fear itself. "...Remington..."

Remington could barely grasp the thought of it. Just a second ago, he was on his couch, trying to cool off from a very humiliating loss on his part, and now here he was, talking to the being that was born to be the absolute destroyer of absolutely everything in the universe, and anything that was past it... if such things even existed.

Remington could remember it all too well... how Giygas had gotten Remington to release him from his prison known as the Devil's Machine, which Chaos herself had built to conceal the beast... if it weren't for him and his sister, somehow showing Giygas kindness, despite what he was, then chances are everything would have been dead the minute he was released.

"...Giygas... it... it's been a long time... what brings you here?..." Remington said.

"Well, at least you know me well enough to assume I'm not here for a meaningless chat." Giygas responded. "I'm here on a very big matter that you should be aware of."

Remington began to calm down a bit. When it all came down to it, Giygas considered him a friend, and so long as that was true, he would have no reason to kill him, which meant he had nothing to fear. "...Then what has brought you the need to talk to me?"

"Well, since I brought you here so suddenly, I guess I'll give it to you as it is." Giygas said. "I was doing a bit of snooping around. It turns out an old enemy of mine is... having a bit of an issue with her pathetic excuse of a child."

"...Old... enemy?... You... you mean Chaos?" Remington asked.

"Hit it dead center, you did... now, anyway, back to what I was saying. I must admit, I'm... rather curious as to what the problem may be. Don't get me wrong, I care nothing for that universal skank... but if there's something out there that actually troubles her as much as I do, then I can't have that thing survive for even a second longer."

Remington looked rather confused at this. "...I don't understand, my lord... if... if you're truly curious as to what the issue is, why don't you go find out yourself. After all, with evil growing and swelling every second, you're the most powerful being that has and will ever live, so you have nothing to fear from Chaos." he said, mentally kicking himself as he realized what he had just said.

Giygas's eyes glowed slightly, and Remington could feel his body get colder and more fearful. "Be careful with what you assume from me, god of suffering." Giygas responded, his voice sounding far more fearful that before, if that was even possible. "I fear nothing; neither Chaos nor her child. However, the time has not yet come for me to put an end to everything in existence. If I were to go, surely a battle would start between us, and everything, including you, would be erased by me."

Remington knew how scary of a thought that was. Everything, save for the afterlives, ending because of Giygas... "I... I apologize for my thoughtlessness... my lord..." he said, deciding to choose his words carefully this time.

"You, however, despite having my powers deep inside you, would never be expected to be working for the Galactic Destroyer. You can get in without risking the end coming to all of you." Giygas went on, his voice going back to its original satanic value.

"I see, my lord... but... I... do not know what to do in order to follow your orders."

"You should first start with the reunion of a friend of yours... find the man you refer to as Black Death, and I will tell you what to do from there."

"Black Death... very well then, my lord..."

Giygas slowly began fading with the darkness, but not before giving this one last message: "Remember... no matter what they tell you... don't take orders from them, unless I permit it."

"Orders?... What do you mean?" Remington called out. He gave a blink, and suddenly, he was back where he was, sitting on the couch by himself.

"_...Something wrong with Chaos... if Giygas claims that there's something that Chaos considers a bigger threat than him... then like it or not, this is a big deal to me._" Remington thought quietly to himself.

"...I guess there's only one thing I can do to find out..."

Without another word, he grabbed a 5'0" rod made of pure carbon fiber, and teleported elsewhere, in the hopes of finding his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another new fanfiction I get to start and work on with my fanfic friends. It interferes with trying to start another Percy Jackson and a Danny Phantom fanfiction, but not terribly, so I can deal with it. My friend Shadow Gumball of Death, my brother Master Porky Minch, and I Titanking666, welcome you all to read this fanfiction. How we got this idea, the three of us ended up talking about each other's OCs right after Gumball requested that I put his in a fanfiction I'm working on for him, which is called 'A Dying Romance'. If you haven't yet, check that out sometime, I think you'd really like it. Anyways, this fanfiction is about our OCs, who they are, what they are, what their specialties are, and what things could be like if they ever met each other. This should be a lot of fun. Anyways, here's my chapter.**

**Quick Note: My OC is how Percy Jackson would be like if I was him, an alternate version of course. I've never really added my OC in a fanfiction before, so I understand if this chapter sucks to you people. If you'd rather learn a little bit about my OC through PM, my Gmail is always open. Ask me any question you'd like to know about my OC and I'll answer them for you.**

My life is one that has had so many twists and turns in it. I am an eighteen year old half-blood known as many names to those in the mortal world, and those in the immortal world. In the mortal world, I'm most commonly known as Robert Marshall, the boy who became a world class musician ever since he was only a little kid. In the immortal world, I'm known as Black Death, the half-blood beyond all gods, the adopted child of Poseidon, and the being born to be pure evil but who has resented the urge to do evil. I was born to be a being of evil, death, and destruction considering the fact that both my mother and my father were two of the most evil beings that ever existed in this universe. But I wasn't raised by either of my parents to be such a force of evil when I was born. Instead, I was found by a mortal the day I was born and was raised by her ever since. Her raising me ever since I was nothing but an infant has had a huge effect on me, such as it got me to a point where I wanted to fight evil instead of wanting to serve it.

But enough of me, I'm just going to get to the part where I start explaining how my life today is going.

After the war with the giants, things were slowly beginning to turn back to normal around both Camp Half-Blood and New Rome. Thanks to me, romans and greeks were finally relieving themselves and each other of their old hatred and finally living together in peace.

I couldn't exactly say that things were going to well for me though. Ever since I saved Olympus yet again, I've been getting a boat load of shit from both all the other half-bloods and all of the gods; even the hunters of Artemis and the amazons have been driving me insane. Like just a few minutes ago, I brushed off yet another one of Aphrodite's attempts to love and/or have sex with her. I don't have anything against her, but I consider myself an aromatic, someone who can't fall in love. I could be wrong about that, but for now there's nothing that can prove me wrong.

All the goddesses are after me to be a lover. Can't they get the hint I'm not really interested? Can't they find someone else to try and love, someone else that has pitch black marine cut hair, bluish-greenish eyes, tan and muscular body, and that is a great guitarist like me? Anyways, as for the gods, while they aren't happy that all the goddesses keep chasing after me, (Not my fault dumbasses.) they keep trying to persuade me to take my place as a ruler of Olympus. I'm surprised that Zeus would actually agree to that, especially since I'm the son of Olympus' greatest enemies and what I was born as. That would mean he would have to give up his title as 'King of the Gods'. He would have to be my servant since I serve no one. I answer to no being but myself and I sure as hell am not going to start with a pitiful excuse of a king and a brother like Zeus.

My power and my strength is my own to command. All who dare to challenge me end up dead or worse, oblivion. Even my parents died at my hand. But since I took pity on them and all the other titans and giants, I gave them another chance to live, and was able to find a way to replace all the evil in their hearts with purity and good.

In case you're wondering, yeah, my sisters/aunts and my mother have the same desires as the Olympian goddesses. They try to hide it, but I can sense their emotions. They on the other hand don't try to win my heart because they already have my love. Not the love they would hope for, but what they have already is good enough for them.

Okay, back to what I'm doing right now. I'm just lying down on the grass of Camp's hilltops. I just want nothing more to relax and to just get away from it all. But I guess that's nothing more but a fool's dream for one such as me.

After getting to relax on that hilltop for about half an hour, my senses started to kick in. Somewhere on earth, there were two extremely powerful life forces. They were almost exactly the same as mine, which isn't possible. There's no way it can be possible. There's no way there can be two life forces so much as one that can actually be very close to the power of mine. If there actually were, I would know about them a lot sooner, not months after I ended the second giant war. My senses are meant to detect all live on earth, and suddenly there are two that are very close to mine, that doesn't make any sense.

How can there other be life forces similar to mine? All the titans, giants, and even the sons and daughters of Chaos were destroyed by me. All their power is now flows through my blood. When it comes to the immortal beings, they must always be around. The ancient code for the immortals is 'You Keep What You Kill'. The universe must always have the immortals that are born in it.

Example: The first immortal being I destroyed was Typhon. When I was fourteen and when a daughter of Athena got me stuck in the Labyrinth, I ended up getting involved in a fight with the storm giant in the depths of Tartarus for two weeks. The fight eventually ended with me destroying him by striking at his weak spot, his head. Once he died, his power was instantly transferred to me. He who slays an immortal must take his place. AKA, since I destroyed the original storm giant, I had to take his place as the new storm giant. The same goes for all the other enemies of Olympus. I destroyed them all, so I had to take their places to roam the universe as them.

Destroying them all has gained me a power that no one has ever dared to surpass, so how can there be two life forces that are very similar to mine? It's impossible. I can't tell if their friends or foes. I've never sensed these life forces before, so I can't really identify them. Though I guess there's only one way I'll be able to know who they are and what they're doing here for. I got up from the ground and teleported out of Camp Half-Blood, getting ready to find and/or fight whoever it is I'm sensing right now.

**That's all I got. I know, not really my best work, but like I said, it's all I got. I've never put my OC in a fanfiction before, so this is completely new to me. Hopefully I didn't too badly for you guys. I mean I know it's a pretty shitty chapter, but hopefully it's not as shitty to you people as I think it might be.**

**Since Master Porky Minch and Shadow Gumball of Death didn't, I think I'll describe their OCs a little as well as mine. I'll basically just give the small deeds on them.**

**Shadow Gumball of Death's OC**

**Name: Leo.**

**Gender: Male.**

**Age: As old as time itself. (But looks 15 to 17)**

**Domain: Time, space, Gravity, multi-verse, universe, reality, fiction, and (self-proclaim) god of sweets.**

**Looks: White hair like snow that just above his shoulder. Left eye red like blood and right eye blue like water. He wears black cargo pants, black combat boots, black jacket that stop above the ankles, and a plain white V-neck T-shirt. He's kind of lean, but got a well tone muscle, but not too much. He stands 5'1 inches tall.**

**Personalities: A bit childes but mature when he being serious or mad. He hates being call small or any related height thing to him. (Just think Edward Elrice)**

**Parents: Son of Chaos, primordial goddess of space, mysteries, confusion, and the entire universe. He has no father. He was born by his mother alone like Chaos' other children Eros, Gaia, Erebus, Tartarus, and Nyx, and like how Jesus was from Mary.**

**Master Porky Minch's OC**

**Name: Remington.**

**Gender: Male.**

**Age: around 16 to 17.**

**Domain: Pain, Suffering, Death, and Hell.**

**Looks: Eyes as red as blood, purple hair the goes to his shoulders, wears a red cowboy hat, red ankle jacket, shoes, blue jeans, random shirts, and he looks like a teenager in the stories yet ages like they do as well. He stands 6'6, has a bit of an overweight body, but not terribly overweight, and has skin of a living being.**

**Personalities: He acts like a comedian for the most part, except for times when it comes to other gods and death. He has an awkward sense of humor and a weird taste in colors.**

**Parents: Son of Persephone and Hades. He was born as a god, but thought of living as a god was to live as a coward and a cheater of death. He believes that all being are meant to die one way or another, immortals as well. So he gave up his live as a god, and decided to live his life as mortal amongst the demigods of Camp Half-Blood.**

**Titanking666's OC**

**Name: To the mortal world, Robert Marshall. To the immortal world, Black Death.**

**Gender: Male.**

**Age: In the case of this fanfiction 18.**

**Domain: Oblivion, loyalty, honesty, invincibility, power, strength, family, and music.**

**Looks: Eyes that have every shade of blue and green in then, kinda like aura lights. Tan skin and muscular body (Dwayne Johnson muscular). Pitch black marine cut hair. Mostly wears black clothes, prefers black sleeveless shirts, black wind pants, black acro boots, black belt (not a karate belt), and wears black goggles (like Riddick played by Vin Diesel).**

**Personalities: He's a very serious and literal kind of guy. He's one of those people who are considered have ADHD and anger management issues as two completely different things. Before he found out he was a half-blood, he had some bad experiences with some women, so he considers himself as an aromatic. He prefers not to fall in love for the most part. He's very caring and loyal when it comes to the people he cares about, especially the people he considers his family. He has no belief in the word 'Friend', but strongly believes in the word 'Family'. Somewhat like his mother Gaia, family means everything to him.**

**Parents: Son of the Greek form of Kronos and the Roman form of Gaia. He was born as an immortal in the depths of Tartarus and he was born to be the perfect child Gaia could ever ask for. When Kronos found out about his birth, he tried to destroy him. Gaia was able to save him and free him from Tartarus by taking away his immortality. He was sent near a road in the middle of nowhere, where he was found and adopted by a physical therapist named Samm Marshall and her boyfriend at the time Poseidon. Poseidon eventually was forced to leave him like in the 'The Lightning Thief' movie and book. He doesn't look as Samm as a mother, but as his sister, and he loves her as a sister.**

**Anyways, read, review, favor, follow, and if you ever get curious about my OC, my Gmail is open.**


	4. Chapter 4

p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Me:Now it my turn again!/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Spike: Well shut up and get started!p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Me: Don't need to be mean. This is an chapter have something to celebrated Thanksgiving! Enjoy!p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Leo sigh as he landed at his new destination. The last hero has pass his test, but she didn't want to fight anymore wars. She was tire and wish to rest a bit more. He understand her wished and complad to it. Still, he wish she didn't turn him down. And he couldn't believed he turn her down on a date!p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"'Man. To think that cute daughter of Neptune would ask me out and I cockblock myself!' Leo though bitterly. He started to walk through an random direction and try to get an sense on which world he is in.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"He walk what seems like hours, but stop as he stare at an house in an random neighborhood. He walk to the window, making sure to turn himself invisonable. He stare at an family enjoying an holiday of some sort. He stare at them with envy.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"You see, it not common knowledge that this god have children. Not a lot like them idiots on Olympics, but some never less. His children he hid from his family and enemy's. To keep them safe. He IS stronger than his mother and all the other's gods. But he is also the kindness out of them all. Why he hid his children so no one can use them to control him.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"There wasn't an single beings strong enough to hurt his children and get away with it.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"He stare back at the family sitting down enjoying an Thanksgiving meal, he think it call, and smile sadly.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"He can image his children, his mother, his simbles and himself sitting down and enjoying spending time together and not worry about anything, but each others company. He actually did something he didn't do in a very long time.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"He cry.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"He cry for the days that will never come. He cry for his family hurting each others for power. He cry for never be able to talk to his children. To never say ' I'm your father and I love you.' To them. He cry for his daughter, Wendy, that he fail to save. He cry for everything that will never come. He let it all out. The pain of losing his daughters, his sons, his brothers and sisters. The sadness finally broke through his mask of happiness. He teleport to the neares park to weep.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"He have no idea how long he sat in that park, but his sadness was interrupted by an female voice.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Why are you crying sir?''p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"He look down and notice an teenage girl that eyes remind him of the sea.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"He notice she call him sir and look at himself. He would have laugh if he wasn't so sad. He change from his teenage looks to an 40 year man. Without noticing. He look at the girl that took an seat next to him. He smile sadly and said.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I'm crying for the days that will never come with my children."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Why that?" The girl ask in confusion.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Because young one. I have enemy's that will do anything to hurt me. And to do that is go after my children. So, I have to watch them afar and to never let them know that I'm their father. They don't even know that I'm there real father or each others existence. But not even that work. Cause one of my enemy's had kill my youngest daughter." Leo reply with sadness and anger. Sadness for his children lives without him and anger for not being there for his daughter greatest need for him.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""You shouldn't cry. I'm sure your children would have been proud to have an father like you. You gave sacrifice a lot to keep them safe and still made time to check on them to see if they are okay. So you shouldn't beat yourself up. Be glad they can live happy lives while they can." The girl said to Leo as she gentle grab his hands and gave it an reassuring screas. Leo smile at the girl. He felt better thanks to this mysterious woman. And she didn't know an single thing about him! Her words soothes his sorrow and bring him back to life.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Thank you. You don't know how much I needed to gat that off my chest and your words manage to help me. Thank you kind lady." Leo said with an warm smile.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Your welcome. I better hurry home. My uncle needs his medics. I hope things get better for you and your children. Goodnight sir." The teen said as she started to walk away.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Hey, wait! What your name?!" Leo ask desperately. He have to know her name. She turn around, smiling, and said "Sally Jackson. What yours?"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Leo." He reply back stun. He know her and her future son history.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Well Leo, Have an happy Thanksgiving." Sally said as she ran home. She didn't notice her body was glowing as she ran. She just receive Leo blessing. Something that never happen to anyone.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"'She desver more than my blessing. I mean sure, she will give birth to an baby with all my power to fight the titains and giants in the future, but something else should be done. Hmm." Leo though. He suddenly snaps his fingers as an brilliant idea idea came to mind.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"(Sally pov's)p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"It was close to 7:49 when I got home. I open my apartment door to find to my surprises, my uncle starring at the kitchen table in shock. I turn to the table wondering what could shock him and found myself stun. There, on the table for 20, was an Thanksgivings meal that could feed the whole apartment! I know I didn't cook any of this and so did my uncle. But before I could anything there was an knock on the door. I answer it and was shock even more as our neighbors walk in with food of there own.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Later we all start to enjoy each other company and had an actual Thanksgiving feast as though we're family! It feel nice to have an feast like this again. I look out the window and saw the man I help earlier today smiling and wink at me before vanishing in thin air. I was so shock I nearly chock on my drink. I then felt paper in my hands suddenly and look at it. It was an note. I read it and almost fainted right there.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Dear Sally Jackson,p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"I know you don't like being given anything for free. But, just this once, let me give you the Thanksgiving you deserve. Enjoy and have an nice live.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"From the man you help,p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Leo."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"I read and rereaded it three time to make sure it was real. Afterwards I smile with tears coming down my face. This was the nice thing anyone have ever done for me. I look out to the window and whisper.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Happy Thanksgiving Leo."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"(Leo pov's)p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"I landed in the next world and smile. Thanks to Sally, my heart doesn't hurt as much as it use too anymore. I could never thank her enough. Now to get back to work and find my champions.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"I started to walk in the direction I feel very powerful energy coming from and head for our meeting spot. But I couldn't help but wonder, Will I ever see Sally Jackson, or that version of her anyway. I guess I find out later in my long life. But for now, there work to be done. As I was about to meet my targets in an field, I couldn't help but said my catchphrase. Which was mine before it was stolen by an mortal.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"''GERONIMO!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Me: Hope you all enjoy this chapter and continuous to read this story. This is Shadow Gumball of Death sighing off.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Everyone from my story's: HAPPYTHANKSGIVING!p 


End file.
